Her Dilemma
by Tu.tory
Summary: Hermione realizes she's pregnant with a Malfoy .Heavy Angst alert R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it..No matter how much she would pretend otherwise , there was no escaping it.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant..

For the first time in her life. Hermione Jean Granger didn't have a plan.

* * *

Narcissa well understood how the war affected him. How he turned into a workaholic uncapable of any other thought but how to restore the Malfoy fortune and redeem the name of the family. Over the past few years ,She stood by and watched her son turning into this unrecognizable shell of himself. In public of course , he would behave as the confident buisness man everyone expects him to be , attending social gatherings, laughing with friends , and being his usual sarcastic self .

He would stop smiling once he got into the house . because with her, his mother , he could stop pretending , he could afford to.

A couple of months ago , her son came home with a smile so bright and genuine her heart ached . it seemed as though his faith in the worthiness of life was suddenly restaured. He thanked Libby for dinner , a gesture he rarely if ever offered . The eager elf was always blaming himself for the young Master's lack of appetite and felt like an absolute failure . He had been amazed by the approval he was finally getting, and hadn't stopped giggling and dancing that whole day . Draco even had a lenthy conversation with his father . Something he hadn't done in years despite the obvious attempts by the latter . it seemed as though everything was in the right place again.

All but a crual delusion.

Draco's happy mood soon vanished . and over the following week, she watched his expression changing from happy and hopeful to helpless and sad.

Here he was. Sitting in the same position he occupied for the last month or so ,wearing the same gloomy dejected look;deep in thought, and seemingly unaware of her constant worried presence .

Today she had enough, She cleared her throat so as to grab his attention and asked:

- "Draco , are you OK honey? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

He slowly looked over to her side . He took a few moments to responds though , then simply shook his head .

- "It's two o'clock in the morning sweetheart, what is it that's keeping you awake?""

-" I couldn't sleep mother . Don't worry,I won't be long. You go ahead . Father must be getting a bit worried."

-" Maybe if you tell me what the problem is , we could figure out a solution together."

-" I appreciate the sentiment mother , but believe me , you needn't disturb your sleep over it . Goodnight ."

-" Draco dear, you're only making me even more worried than I already am . It is work related? Is something wrong with the company?"

-" No, it not that . The company is fine."

- "What is it? I can't bear seeing you like this . you've been this way for quite sometime now. You can't expect me to do nothing about. I am your mother after all. And I love you. Your father is also…"

-" Stop it mother . "Draco shouted . "Just stop it."

Narcissa was taking aback by tone of his voice . She realized that she couldn't get through to him today. She said goodnight and left , but not before hearing a big heavy she became quite accustomed to lately.

She would have to ask Blaise zabini.

* * *

- "As far-fetched as it may sound , It's the only plausible explanation."

-"you can't expect me to believe that."

-"Pardon me Mrs Malfoy , But even you must've expected this day would come."

-"Surely I had my doubts . but still .. it the last thing I would've.."

-"I know .. I know.. I debated the issue so many times before I came to this conclusion. But It was the only one."

-"Did you ask him about it?"

-"Of course I did. But he was pretty vague about. It's not like I expected him to admit it anyway."

- "Unbelievable..My son ! Having "girl trouble".Narcissa declared with strong disbelief."

-"I began to suspect he was rejecting all things human with the way he was presenting himself to the world. Never in a million years would I have suspected draco of being susceptible to heartbreaks , I would argue that in order to have them you must well first have a heart.."

-" What a ridiculous thing you say ! my son has feelings. "She emphasised!

-" Yes, but usually those tend to be anger , distain , and did I mention anger ?"

-" It absolutly no time to jest Blaise. You're his bestfriend. Do you have any notion as to who this lady might actually be?"

-"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy , but you realize that it your son we're talking about. He's not the sentimental type . I asked him several times and all I get in return is the scary blank look ."

-" I get that look too sometimes . it is most terrifiying! At least he wasn't denying it ."

-" That is true but he refuses to talk about it all together. He was fine a couple of months ago. I though I was getting my bestfriend back. but then he became even worse. "

Narcissa then lowered her head in obvious distress. She knew of the secretive nature of her son. It was one of the traits she despised in Malfoy men.

-"Don't worry Mrs Malfoy. I'm sure it'll all turn out just fine in the end."

-"I just don't understand how any young lady could hurt Draco. I'm aware that my judgment of his character is bias for obvious reasons. But I can see how women are usually besotted with him."

-"That what makes it all the more intriguing. Draco usually has no difficulty impressing women. "

* * *

He could feel the exhaustion running through his veins . Working was his drug of choice . it gave him purpose . And on occasion such as these, it gave him an escape. an escape from a reality where she doesn't exist in his life . Where she still despise and reject him. Where she is ashamed of even being associated with him.

He tried so hard to become the kind of person she might approve of and possibly take a chance on.

He engaged in as many charities as he could. he befriended her friends and refrained from obvious mockery when it came to Weasel. A task that was most excruciating. He even refused to get into dubious exploits regarding the company matters and only resorted to plain cunning.

He hated this reality where he was contantly rejected .

The ultimate letdown was , though, her describing the best night of his life as a mistake.

A mistake. He couldn't accept that. he just couldn't.

He sighted heavily, closed his eyes and tried to forget the painful word she used in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Once he opened his eyes. Right in front him was the object of his every fantasy.

The mighty Granger in the flesh.

* * *

**This is my first ever Fanfiction . English is obviously not my first language .**

**I hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me whether you liked it or not and whether it is worth continuing.**

**Thank you**.


	2. Chapter 2

The mighty Granger in the flesh.

Immediately he sensed the classical signs her presence always evoked..

Sweaty palms, accelerated heartbeat, Butterflies in the stomach _… _

What was she doing here? Didn't she say that she didn't want to see him? That he knowingly took advantage of her drunken state? That he was a manipulative bastard who didn't know what the word love meant?

Oh yes!

He would never be able to forget .the venomous words she threw at him that morning.

But today was different, she wasn't looking at him with that murderous glare like usual. Her eyes were blank.. She almost looked vulnerable.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here ..." She muttered.

"It did certainly cross my mind "He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Well I thought you should know before I do anything. Not that it is your decision to make but I thought you deserved to know. "Said she ambiguously ..."In spite of who you are". She added resentfully. She obviously couldn't help herself when it came to him.

"I don't understand ... "But before he could finish, Hermione motioned for him to stop, then, after a heavy sigh, she uttered what would be the most life changing three words of his life. "I am pregnant. "She disclosed with a shaky voice. Never in all her magical existence had she imagined she would be confronting a Malfoy with this truth.

Draco seemed to take an endless time to register her words. He just couldn't believe it . She was pregnant… With his baby. Pregnant with HIS baby. He repeated time and time over again while staring at her with befuddled look

"You're pregnant? " He asked in his confused daze.

"Yes, I am. And just in case you're wondering, you _are_ the father. You wouldn't think I would be here if that wasn't the case, would you? " .

" No " He answered " that wasn't what I meant at all , but you are set on deliberately misunderstanding my intentions. " "As usual "He added .

"It just seemed like the right thing to do ... Informing you that is." Hermione responded with a haughty posture.

Something in her words unleashed immediate alertness. He sensed himself going out of the bewildered phase and quickly coming to detect her hidden innuendos.

"I suppose you expect me to thank you don't you? Informing me was a mere curtsey isn't it? "

Hermione remained silent. Draco started remembering her earlier words. A wave of panic washed over him and he whispered with an unrecognizable voice.."What did you mean when you said.. What". He stopped. Staring at her unbelievably.. Trying his best to discern her thoughts. If only he didn't know her to be well practiced in occulmency.

"You said 'Decision' "he stressed. " You can't mean you're thinking about.."He wasn't able to finish his words, feeling that if he voiced them out loud he might actually throw up. He raised his head and glanced at her brown orbs that held all the answers.. At least to him.

He saw the dreadful reality behind them.

"You don't have to worry ... I took care of everything. I have an appointment next week. And we can put this nightmarish episode behind us "

"No!" He said in a broken voice. Draco found himself losing it by the second. He never believed this sort of anguish he felt at the moment was even humanly possible. "You don't understand ... I'll be there for you. I'll be a father in every sense of the word. "He tried to reason "you won't be alone in this. I promise you."

He saw her head shaking in negative motion but he couldn't stop his tirade." Mother would certainly be most helpful. She's being pestering me about having a child of my own sense graduation." He attempted to smile. "You won't want for anything financially. Or "he hesitated "or emotionally." " I know you don't believe I love you, but in time you would see how much I adore you. "

She gasped but soon composed herself. "You know I do not care much to hear these declarations so spare me please. "

Draco seemed nonplussed. After all, he was used to her refusing to accept his feelings. "I would love this child more than anything in the world "He continued as if she said nothing at all.

"We could marry immediately. "

At this, she gave an unexpected laugh, and sarcastically "Oh yes we could certainly do that!".

"You can't do it. " He reverted to the question at hand. "You can't take away my child. You can't possibly get an abortion "He muttered the word resentfully.

"No, You certainly can't expect me to have _your_ baby. After what happened you dare to ask me to keep it."

"I hate you "He said deliberately. Stressing every syllable.

"So it's mutual "

"Hermione! please ..see reason. Our child has absolutely no qualms in how he was conceived. Accidental or not.. You certainly know that he deserves a chance to live "

"I made my decision"

"And my say as the father means nothing to you. That I want it , Like I never want it anything before "

"Oh please. You'll soon marry one of your blonde socialite pureblood bimbos and have your Malfoy heir. So don't fret much over a halfblood child when you can have a much better alternative "She added with pronounced vehemence.

"I'll always be the prejudiced little ferret in your mind. Won't I? You never were convinced of my change. "

"You might have fooled the world, but certainly not me. "

"You're not so better than me afterall . You are going to _kill_ my baby aren't you? "

_It's my body._

She looked at him with her textbook glare wanting to respond but then decided the better of it and said:

"Well this have being fun, I have a meeting in 30 minutes and I have to go "

"We haven't _fucking _finished here. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon "

"I'm sorry ... You will realize that all this is for the best "

"Don't patronize me you _heartless_ bitch " He shouted , feeling like he lost any control he tried to preserve throughout this dreadful conversation .

"Have a nice life. " Hermione added with finality and prepared to apparate .

"I'll _fight_ you all the way. You'll never get away with this. I promise you ". He shouted as she disappeared into thin air.

He started breathing heavily afterwards. He suddenly felt the world spinning around him. He could hear nothing but his Heartbeats .

Moments later he would wake up in his bed , he would look at his worried mother sitting beside him ,stroking his hands , and he would dissolve into uncontrollable sobs .

* * *

**AN : **

**Lots of angst I know . **

**I would love to know if you're interested ****in this story. and if you want me to finish . **


End file.
